Algodón de azúcar
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Porque cuando Harry veia a su pelirroja sus ojos brillan, porque para Ginny Harry es su adicción, su dulce adicción.


No, ningún personaje es mio, son todos propiedad de la señora JK a la cual debo grandes aplausos.  
>Pues esto es lo primero que escribo de Harry y Ginny, mi pareja favorita. espero les guste, salió de la nada y me atreví a publicarlo.<p>

Dedicado al Foro_ Chocolate Y Menta._

_Algodón de Azúcar._

Era una noche perfecta de verano. El sol ya estaba casi oculto y la brisa calida rozaba su piel y hacia alzar sus cabellos. Su vista se alzo y mirando al horizonte, los banderines de colores se atisbaban en el cielo violáceo. Siguió caminando lentamente, nada la apuraba y mientras pasaba las hileras de árboles, matorrales y de un césped tan alto que llegaban a la altura de su cintura el camino de tierra se iba angostando y bifurcando con piedrecitas y las grietas de la tierra resaca por el sol.

ººº

El ruido de los platos al quebrarse y el chillido de la señora Weasley atrajeron el cuerpo de Harry y el de Hermione hacia la cocina. Inmediatamente la escena de un demonio pelirrojo que le atizaba en la cabeza al hijo de sus entrañas una esponja de lavar llena de espuma los hizo soltar una carcajada. Resultaba ser que Ron Weasley al querer terminar rápido su tarea de lavar la vajilla a mano, había tomado mas platos de los necesarios y en su intento de llegar lo antes posible a Hermione que disfrutaba de una partida de _Snaps Explosivos _con Harry, el pelirrojo había tirado todos los platos de su madre al piso y no eran cualquier tipo de vajilla, eran las que tía Muriel le había regalado en su matrimonio, vajilla que no podía repararse con magia.

¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!-chilló su madre con las manos en las caderas y la cara totalmente roja de ira- ¡como se te pasa por la mente tomar todos los platos! ¡Has roto la vajilla niño tonto!

Mamá… no fue mi intención lo siento tanto- se disculpaba el pelirrojo al cual las orejas se le habían teñido tan o mas rojas que su mismo pelo.

¡Por merlín Ronald!- chillo la señora Weasley recogiendo lo poco y nada que quedaba de su vajilla con la varita. En esos instantes la sonrisa de Harry y Hermione se había esfumado y miraban con burla a Ron que les dirigía una mirada de disgusto.

Madre, ¿perdóname si?, No puedes enojarte con migo-le pedía tratando de sacarse la espuma de la cabeza con las manos. Su madre lo miró ceñuda.

Te doy dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista Ronald-le dijo con tono autoritario y Ron no perdió el tiempo, Tomó a Hermione del brazo y la tiró hacia la salita, donde unos segundos después, el ruido de unos pies subiendo las escaleras se perdió junto con un bufido de la matriarca de familia.

Este…-comenzó Harry. La señora Weasley pareció notar que Harry seguía ahí y cambiando la expresión del rostro le sonrió amablemente.

¡Harry querido! ¿Se te antoja algo? ¿Quieres mas pastel de melaza hijo?- le ofreció yendo hacia la mesada lista para cortar otro trozo de pastel.

No, gracias Señora Weasley-le dijo rápidamente, recién habían cenado y estaba totalmente satisfecho. Molly lo miró entonces pidiendo respuesta.- yo… bueno… este..

¿Donde esta mi Ginny?-dijo suspicazmente, Harry asintió un poco avergonzado y la mujer sonrió con picardía- ya veo… pues, esa niña salió hace unos minutos camino al pueblo, a ver si la alcanzas.

Gracias-dijo Harry con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas. La señora Weasley le dedico una sonrisa dulce y volviendo a ver la vajilla destrozada volvió a maldecir a Merlín.

ººº

El bullicio de la gente que hablaba fervorosamente, la risa de los niños pequeños, la música y las luces multicolores captaban toda su atención. Caminó entre la muchedumbre mirando asombrada cada puesto que contenían un montón de chucherías muggles. El grito de emoción y pánico, totalmente adrenalinico de la gente al subir y bajar de lo que parecía un barco gigante llegaba a sus oídos. Sus ojos no cabían en ver todo aquello, chicos y muchachas vestidas con ropas de colores y la cara pintada, corrían alrededor de ella tocando en violines una música que le provocaba comenzar a dar vueltas en su vestido amarillo. Globos brillantes que se mantenían sujetos al brazo de un niño pequeño vestido con ropas un tanto estrafalarias, que sonreía gustoso captaban su atención, cuando de pronto un chico un tanto más alto que ella con la cara pintada de color blanco le sonrió. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una polera rayas blanca con roja y en una mano enguantada una flor que le tendió haciendo una reverencia, La muchacha sonrió sonrojada y a su lado una niña de no mas de siete años le decía:

¡acepta la flor! ¡Es un mimo!-indicaba entusiasmada. La pelirroja tomó la flor y haciéndole una reverencia al mimo soltó una risita mientras el muchacho le tendía a la niña una corona de flores de papel que se puso gustosa en su larga cabellera dorada.

Lentamente y con la flor en la mano siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que lo que parecía un carrito multicolor le dio de frente y se quedo viendo ceñuda lo que un señor de aspecto bonachón y vestido enteramente de blanco sacaba de el con un palito. Era una especie nube rosada, se acercó para ver y el señor le sonrió bajo el espeso bigote.

¿Un algodón para la bella señorita?-preguntó, Ginny se sobresaltó y sonriendo apenada negó, no traía dinero muggle solo unos cuantos sickles de plata.

Déme dos por favor-dijo de pronto una voz tras ella y volteando vio un par de ojos verdes que le sonreían inocentemente- uno para la señorita.

En un instante una gran cantidad del esponjoso algodón rosa estuvo en las manos de una Ginny que parecía de cinco años, sus ojos brillaban de esa forma pensaba Harry. El viejo hombre le cerró un ojo cariñosamente a la pelirroja y levantó ambas cejas al morocho.

Gracias- dijo este pagando con una especie de papelito de color, según vio Ginny "dinero muggle" se dijo, Hermione le había mostrado una ves eso que los muggles llamaban dinero.

Ginny comía su algodón manchando sus dedos de azúcar rosa. Sonreía y cerraba los ojos cada ves que una motita se deshacía en su boca y Harry no podía apartar la vista de ella, era como ver la perfección misma. Ginny, con su pelo rojo que parecía de fuego, esos ojos chocolate que iluminaban cualquier lugar por muy oscuro que este fuese y esa sonrisa que hacia derretirse a cualquier corazón.

Esto es delicioso…-murmuró Ginny, Harry soltó una risita y la pelirroja se sonrojo.

¿Nunca habías comido algodón de azúcar?-le preguntó, ella negó y robándole una motita de su algodón a Harry sonrió divertida- ¡Ey!

Lo siento, es adictivo- le dijo mirando su palito vacío. Harry la miró, ¿por que Ginny debía ser tan perfecta?, le tendió su algodón.

Las lucecitas de las luciérnagas mantenía a divertida a Ginny que trataba de atrapar una entre el gran prado, corriendo alrededor de Harry. A lo lejos el sonido de la feria de diversiones y las luces que brillaban por lo alto eran el único faro entre la oscuridad junto con la luna y los ojos de Harry que para Ginny alumbraban como el mismo sol.

¡Ven Harry!-llamó Ginny que traía entre sus manos algo que brillaba, Harry se le acercó, se había sumido en sus pensamientos, en verla moverse entre la hierba tan delicadamente…- ¡mira Harry atrapé una!

Harry miró entre un huequito que Ginny dejo en sus manos, una luciérnaga se removía inquieta.

Al parecer tienes grandes habilidades de cazadora-le dijo este con una sonrisa. Ginny le correspondió y soltó al bichito que salió volando tal snitch en la noche. Se quedaron viendo un segundo a los ojos y Harry no pudo evitar acariciar con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de su pelirroja. No había encontrado momento para hablarle. Ya había pasado un mes desde su regreso, desde la batalla, y no había tenido el valor de hablarle, de decirle cuanto la había extrañado. De saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondido. Su valentía se detenía al verla, al mirar sus ojos que ahora le sonreían como hace tanto atrás de esa forma tan calida.

Harry…-suspiró esta y el muchacho la atrajo hacia si, abrazándola fuertemente. La pelirroja lo rodeó por la cintura y pego su cabeza a su pecho donde escuchaba su corazón latir. Se sentía tan pequeñita y protegida a su lado… hace tanto tiempo que no recibía su abrazo, que no sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

Perdóname Ginny- le dijo este con una nota de dolor en cada palabra- perdóname por dejarte aquí e irme con Hermione y Ron... es solo que no hubiese soportado perderte… yo…

¿Harry?-dijo esta separándose un poco, interrumpiendo la disculpa y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿aun me quieres?.

No Ginny, yo te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo…no puedo evitarlo- le dijo y entonces la pelirroja sonrió y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, un beso cariñoso, un beso añorado que había deseado darle desde que se fue entre el barullo de la boda de Bill, un beso lento, dulce que los llenaba por completo.

¿No me odias?-`preguntó Harry tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny. Esta rodó los ojos y se perdió entre los verdes de Harry.

¡¿Es que en tu viaje se te quemaron las neuronas Potter?-le dijo soltando una carcajada- ¡claro que no!, nunca podría.

Te adoro tanto- le dijo en su oído, ella sintió un hormigueo recorrerla y aferrándose a su abrazo sintió que nada podía ser mejor que esto.

ººº

¿Donde crees que se haya metido Harry?-pregunto de pronto Ron mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La noche estaba despejada. Hermione se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda.

¿Donde crees tú Ron?- le dijo casi en un susurro, ya era bien entrada la noche. Ron negó con la cabeza y resopló.

¿Con Ginny?-preguntó o mas bien afirmó. Hermione lo soltó y se puso frente a él.

¿No quieres que estén juntos?-le pregunto fieramente, Ron rodó los ojos y Hermione lo miro ceñuda.

No es eso amor… Yo solo no quiero que Ginny sufra- le dijo. Hermione cambió su expresión.

¿Y quien dijo que sufrirá?, un día tu mismo me dijiste que nunca habías visto tan feliz a Harry y tu hermana estando juntos- le dijo corriendo un mechón de la cara del muchacho que le tapaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Lo sé, solo es que tengo un poco de resentimiento con Harry-dijo. Hermione sonrió- tu no viste como quedo Ginny cuando él la dejo Hermione, por primera ves en mi vida vi que mi hermana no tenia vida, que sus ojos estaban apagados…

Pero, ¿acaso no ves como brillan cuando mira a Harry?-le preguntó la castaña, Ron asintió a regañadientes- vamos Ron, ambos sabemos que esos dos no pueden estar separados, son el uno para el otro.

Como nosotros-afirmo el chico, Hermione sonrió y lo besó en los labios- esta bien... pero si el piticiego de Harry le hace algo y veo a Ginny llorar, cosa rara, jamás lo perdonare Hermione.

¡OH! Claro que no, eso no pasará, además le perdonarías todo a Harry-le dijo con suficiencia, Ron bufo, pues su cariño por su amigo, su hermano, era inmenso- ¡es como tu novia!

¡Hermione!- protesto Ron y la chica se rió de buena gana- te adoro sabelotodo.

Y yo a ti cabeza dura- le dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza pelirroja.

ººº

Perder los dedos entre los sedosos cabellos de Ginny era algo que había soñado en sus largos días de campamento, cuando todo era tan frío y el recuerdo de su pelirroja lo mantenía en pie. Sonrió, su pecho se sentía inflado de felicidad, siempre pensó que Ginny le reprocharía todo y lo mandaría a volar, pero no, su Ginny seguía siendo la misma o tal vez mas tarde la tomaría contra él, lo tendría a merced de sus caprichos y el aceptaría sin reproches, pero ahora, por el momento, tenerla entre sus brazos, perderse en su aroma era algo que no podía dejar.

Te extrañé… no sabes cuanto- le dijo con voz grave, ella lo apretó mas fuerte. Cuantos meses no había soñado con estar nuevamente abrazada de Harry. Había esperado tanto, había sufrido demasiado cada ves que una noticia de Harry llegaba a sus oídos y la idea de verlo muerto la congelaba por las noches. Había deseado tanto que el apareciese, que la mirase nuevamente y nada los separase. Se le había roto el corazón al verlo muerto en los brazos de Hagrid y se enojó hasta la punta de cada cabello al ver que era solo una mentira y que el muy "idiota" como dijo en ese momento estaba fingiendo. Luego esperó pacientemente que el volviese a ella, sabia que debía recuperarse de tanto dolor. Ella también tenia un luto, una pena inmensa por su hermano la cual debía sanar. Y lo esperó nuevamente a veces maldiciéndolo por no apurarse, pero siempre dispuesta a ser comprensiva. Sabia que Harry había pasado por mucho pero si el cabeza dura no le decía nada esta semana ella lo tomaría de las mechas azabaches y lo obligaría a besarla. Sonrió al recordar esos pensamientos. Ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, ahora era real y él la "amaba" había salido de su boca y con solo decir eso ya era completamente de él por toda la maldita y dulce eternidad.

Eres como un algodón de azúcar-le dijo de pronto, Harry se extrañó y levantó una ceja, ella sonrió infantilmente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas- eres una adicción… dulce y solo mío.

Siempre…- la besó en los labios, mientras el tibio aire los rodeaba, bajo el cielo completamente despejado y repleto de estrellas donde las luciérnagas jugaban a bailar entre ellas.

********O*******

Cariños, Ale


End file.
